Candyfloss And Cocaine
by RinSharkYamazaki
Summary: Basic PWP one shot of Officer Rin and Kisumi. Yup it makes no sense, just smut, smut, smut. Present for my own Bubblegum Bitch xx
**So my first ever PWP one shot! It's a present for my very own bubblegum bitch so yeah basically just nonsensical smut and innuendo that my messed up brain came up with**

Another groan erupted from the throat of the red haired, shark toothed police officer; one of pure frustration as he tried in vain to cram the huge folder of paperwork into his rucksack to complete at home. He had 30 minutes of his shift and like hell was he gonna stay, in fact he was hoping to leave early to tend to another frustration that was currently crammed into his tight police uniform navy pants; he could always attend to itself him but he would definitely have preferred to empty his load down his husband Sousuke's throat than over the station toilets.

About to grab his jacket and sign off, his plans came to an abrupt halt though as the station doors burst open to reveal the small female officer Chigusa struggling with was obviously a fresh arrest. Holding the arms of the criminal behind his back as she marched over to the front desk to where Rin was nearing the end of his duty, she pushed the bushy pink haired grinning felon to the basic hard bench as she conversed with her colleague.

"Can't get his name but he's in for drug related charges. I believe he still has some on his person," claimed Chigusa, "Book him, I would love just to shut up that smart-ass mouth, but Chief Mikoshiba has already gave me orders on a follow up of that Thugisa case so I gotta go. Watch yourself with him Matsuoka!"

With that she hurried down the hall, leaving a bewildered Rin no choice but to abandon his plans, if he left now, before time, Mikoshiba would have no problem scolding his ass – in more ways than one. Sadly, that also meant docked pay which at the moment he couldn't risk but hey at least it was just one routine process and then he could go…. Right?

"Stop grinning like a damn idiot and get your ass over here," Rin demanded in his most official voice he could muster but still sounded so forced. Authority was definitely not one of Rin's skills.

"Just my ass? I do have many other places upon my person of utmost interest," winked the handcuffed guy as he rose and sauntered over to the desk, leaning on upon it such a way his head lolled to stare at the flustered officer, legs crossed, his body at a tempting angle…

Upon closer inspection of that flirtatious face that was thrusted into his view, Rin had to swallow a gulp as precum leaked out, staining his already tight-fitting briefs, all thanks to those deep lilac eyes which could convey the most tabooiest yet most pleasurable thoughts in a single look. No no no, he was a married man and a police officer, he must try to regain his composure so he coughed as an attempt to break the gaze, turning to the filing cabinet in which they kept all the necessary documents for an arrest.

"So, ahem, uh name?" uttered the shark, refusing to look up. No response. So he asked again, then again….

"Shinigo Kisumi," smiled the lustful cutie once Rin was forced to look up once again at him.

"Kiss me?" questioned the officer at the weird pronunciation of the name.

"Don't mind if I do!" laughed Kisumi when without warning he learned right across the desk, taking Rin's lips in his own as he sucked on the lower lip of the officer before forcing his own wet sloppy tongue into the wet, hot cave that Rin's mouth. The stunned cop was in too much shock to think straight, not only had a criminal just kissed him so suddenly, but a fucking hot one with tasty lips that obviously had a lot of experience in the smooching department judging by his lip talent.

"Hey now!" Rin pulled away once his logical reasoning returned to his brain and reminded him of his job and where he was, it didn't cover the sugary sweet strawberry taste left all over his jaw and oral body parts though…, "I shall have to add that to your list of offences."

"Not an offence if it's consensual Mr Police Officer… The only offence would be denying yourself more when you so obviously crave for more…." drawled Kisumi, tongue stretching out as it waggled side to side.

"A-address?" asked Rin, in a failed attempt to carry on his job and ignore that tongue, and mainly ignore his own fantasy that was forming in his mind of what that amazing tongue would be like unleashing the full extent of its skill upon his throbbing shaft that was about to burst his zip.

"Candyland, district of Heaven. A candyfloss angel made of pure sugar, sent to Earth to make all your dreams cuuuuuuum true."

"Ok, enough bullshit. We'll fill this out later but right now you need to be taught obedience," Rin couldn't exactly tell what made him snap, the cheek of the suspected druggie, his continuous non co-operation, his disrespect for the law or simply his own sexual frustration that he didn't want to admit to. Exiting the reception desk, he grabbed Kisumi harshly by his handcuffed wrists and shoved him into a side room, causing the bubblegum boy to fall face first on the floor "In there!"

"You know, if you wanted me alone so bad, you could have just asked," he teased while blowing a kiss up to Matsuoka, prominently displaying his ass on purpose.

"On your feet!" ordered the cop, hitting him hard on the shoulder to rise. For once the candyfloss kid obeyed, that arousing smile still spread across his features only infuriating Rin more, and making him harder, "Arms up!"

Once more he complied to once the handcuffs were removed and carelessly tossed to the side as the shark patted him along the outstretched arms, chest and torso, frisking him for any foreign objects. The lilac eyes surveying every hand movement of the officer, making sure the officer could feel hose eyes on him, making sure he witnessed every movement of his own as his tongue made an emergence again as it ran over his lips.

"If I was going to hide drugs I would have hidden them in a much safer and _interesting_ places than my clothes," he giggled that naughty angelic laugh of his as Rin's investigating hands reached his waistband, "but you are getting closer."

"Are you confessing to possessing prohibited items within your person?" the crouching officer inquired as his hands roughly rubbed the inner thighs, spending a little longer time there, making sure to feel the crotch area twice. There was certainly a bulge there. It was his job to make sure it wasn't a drug stash so he his hands roamed north again to check the extra-large lump, fingers tracing the shape, squeezing, prodding, rubbing …

"Maybe…. Ahhh…. Maybe not," came the reply between lewd moans.

"It will harm your defence if you do not confess. If I were to find drugs secreted about your body it would result in a much harsher sentence."

"How is that any bother to me?" he learned forward to breathe right into Rin's ear as he uttered the next line, "I enjoy the harsher side of life."

By now the shark was as red as his hair, conflicted with wanting to slap him hard and wanting to fuck him hard. Probably both.

"By law, if I suspect you have any drugs hidden inside you I am legally obliged to carry out a thorough cavity search," he warned as his erection was getting beyond painful by now. The thought entered his head of using it as a probe or at least a gag but it was erased from his mind when he saw the suspect proceed to do something that no other suspect would dream of doing once threatened with an intrusive strip search; Kisumi had instantly ripped his top off, automatically next going to his belt, his pants slipping down his slender legs to reveal that bright pink frilly G-string that was struggling to contain the prominent expansion that Rin had previously inspected earlier so intensely.

"Ready when you are Mr Officer," he smirked, arms raised, legs spread, "or would you prefer me bent over the table. You would have much easier access and better view."

Rin's own swelling answered his question, there was no doubt now that this tempting bubblegum bitch would be slammed over that very table but first he must remain professional. Business first, pleasure later. Trying to keep whatever composure he had left, he strode over Kisumi, ready to begin his search, conveniently forgetting the latex gloves and lubricant.

Grabbing that flirtatious but sarcastic face, Rin pinched that chin hardly and firmly between his thumb and forefingers, forcing those strawberry lips wide open to make an O shape so he could start his internal exploration. Making sure his grasp was severe enough so a) prevent any movement or struggle so he was free to conduct a proper deep, probing quest of that strawberry flavoured opening that was just asking to be throat-fucked and b) to leave long lasting fingernail indents in those pretty cheeks.

Using his right hand to secure, he used his left to delve inside. Poking about between the teeth and gums, ripping the lips harshly one way and then another, the two fingers just continued deeper on their quest; to find drugs or to test Kisumi's gag reflux though for a planned more intensive fleshy probe?

Both Kisumi and Rin could tell by this point what the answer was to that; if the way those pale purple orbs lit up with sheer joy didn't give away that he was thinking along the same lines as the agitatedly stimulated cop, the way that wet muscle snaked around his lengthy digits, covering them in saliva as more evidence as to how flexible that crimson tongue was amid being choked by a long, meaty appendage.

Once satisfied the alluring criminal had no drugs hidden in his oral cavity, he slowly removed his now slick-coated fingers, rolling them around his mouth one last time, thumb rubbing against those juicy lips.

His hand then outstretched in front of the candyfloss' face with a single instruction, "spit." No he had not found any illegal substances concealed in the moist warmth but the bubblegum boy lived up to his name, the only object in there wasn't a body part was a strip of bubblegum.

"I never spit Mr Officer," he winked mischievously while making an overly obvious swallowing motion.

That was it. Poor Rin could take more. Playtime was over, it was time to go in for kill.

Those silky G-String was removed in a blink of an eye… The result caused the marooned haired cop to gasp in shock at the sight before him. A sight he had never seen before and certainly was not expecting of the candyfloss teen. It must have been hidden so well beneath that small amount of silk material.

Though the 19 year old was obviously very well endowed, making Rin's fuckhole start throbbing as much as his dick was, it was engulfed with a bush of pure pink! Had the guy never shaved in his life?

"I need to remove all that hair so I can make a clearer observation," he stated plainly, about to turn to the cabinet where they kept equipment in case anything like this would arise during a search however Kisumi grabbed Officer Rin's forearm. Without a word, and strangely no resistance from Rin, he eased him onto his knees, those shark teeth at the same height as the gigantic fleshy bubblegum dick.. And all those pubes.

"Nfufufu, I told you I am from Candyland. I am literally made of Candyfloss… taste it… Nothing but melt in your mouth sugar," his hands wove around the burgundy strands, forcing that mouth to this time his turn to take in a skin covered sausage, "Why shave me clean when you can eat me clean?"

Rin pulled away in disgust not from the actual action of having his head rammed into a crotch of his mouth speared by a massive dick, but the fact here was an everyday villain, albeit extremely attractive and tempting, taking full of advantage of him, the police! He was the authority here and it was he that was supposed to be charge and obeyed.

 _I guess psychical punishment is the only option now…._

With even more power and strength that it took to push Kisumi into the secluded room, he grabbed the unprepared angelic teen and tossed him over the nearest table. Screw the damn cavity search, literally, this dicktease had been flirting with him since he entered, his dick was ready, he gave no fucks if Kisumi's hole wasn't; he would conduct the anal quest via his own weeping cock.

Hands clamped onto ass cheeks, prizing them apart to reach the rounded, puckered hole that he wasted no time thrusting himself into, over adnd over, letting his fury erupt out via his constant bucking, cumming only a mere few seconds later; white beads glistening on rosy pink skin.

But after regaining himself it dawned on him, he hadn't been able to get fully inside, as if there was a blockage of some kind …. BINGO!

Using his fingers now he made his way inside the cum filled asshole, pressing on Kisumi's prostrate to return the favour before his fingers came to an abrupt stop too. It felt like a package which his fingers grasped around pulled out.

The cum-covered bag sat in the palm of his hand contained exactly what he had been searching for. A powdery substance was inside, looked like a good haul of cocaine by the size but it was a light rose colour…. Odd cocaine is white. Maybe he had dyed it in an attempt to disguise the banned product, but would it sell as well? Surely the change in colour would cause a loss in value so why dye it? Was it even cocaine? Or an illegal drug? If not, why hide it? Only one way to know for sure, let the lab identify it.

"Uh clean yourself up and get dressed then I will take you to your cell," he informed, a much clearer head now that his other head had been seen to.

Making sure to wash every drop of his creamy seed of the cellophane bag, Rin seated himself at the desk in that room, filling out the correct paperwork that go along with the bag, requesting a full lab report and of course adding evidence to this kid's arrest.

He was a trained officer. He prided himself on his professionalism. He knew the basic unwritten rules of working in law enforcement. However, he had just made two major mistakes right there.

 _Never leave a suspect unrestrained_

 _Never turn your back on a suspect_

 _And_ _NEVER_ _turn your back on an unrestrained suspect._

xCandyflossx

Tossing aside an item as important as handcuffs so haphazardly in a station full of criminals was a sure certain that Chief Mikoshiba would be on his ass; also not to mention Kisumi who in that moment had snatched up the abandoned handcuffs that once adorned his wrists but were now encircling Officer Matsuoka's, a beam of a holding cell wedged between, thwarting any notion of escape.

"Do you realise Mr Sexy Police Officer," smirked the rampant, insatiable bubblegum, as he sat perched upon the table he had been leant over, still naked except for Rin's police hat which was now pulled down at an angle over those salmon coloured curls, "As Law Enforcement, it's up to you as an upstanding member of our society to set an example to all citizens, am I correct? Therefore you shouldn't be hiding any drugs on your person either, only one way to find out."

"No…" it was merely a whisper as it suddenly occurred to the chained cop precisely what was planned for him, and his ass.

"No need to worry, I am sweet and kind and I promise to be gentle and prepare you first, like you should have done with me," the red eyes widened in sheer terror upon realising exactly what Kisumi had meant by "preparing," he gotten hold of Rin's police baton, licking it for to help ease in entry.

"CUT! CUT! CUT!" bellowed the deep voice of the teal-eyed brooding director, sitting in the shadows, hand not leaving his silk boxers has he spoke to his husband and long-time friend.

"What's wrong Souboo," Rin asked worriedly, "isn't enough of my ass showing for you?"

Sousuke adored Rin. His life, his soulmate. Not to mention the fantastic sex they would have, however Sousuke had a fetish, a fetish that Rin would happily do if it meant pleasing his beloved: Voyeurism.

Sousuke would get off to watching his uke of a husband fucked mercilessly by others. On many occasions it would go even further, he would have role play fantasies that need to be acted out, his favourite being "police", and none was more obliging to play the co-leading role than Kisumi who was always so good at getting into character.

"Rin just violated you Kisumi, he has caught you with drugs. Before his strip search and banging. I think that ass needs to be fully punished and destroyed."


End file.
